Anywhere Her Heart May Lead
by Olofa
Summary: "Everyone wants someone to adore them, and someone to adore. I wish they could be the same person." Elsa must deal with Elsanna in her heart, Elsingrid in her bed, and a state visit to the Southern Isles. Intrigue, lust, guilt, angst. NOT OUaT Ingrid. Sequel to Anything Her Heart Desires. Rated M for smut, but not all about smut. Author Notes in Reviews.
1. Midnight

"…oh anna i love you i love you anna i love you…" Elsa's voice was less than a whisper. She mouthed the words, and if her breathing hadn't already been heavy and rapid she wouldn't have made a sound at all.

The sensations from the warm kisses and soft caresses she had received and given had funnelled down between her thighs. Now the tide had reversed and she felt the stimulation that began there spread out through her body, a rising wave of delicious tension. It reached her throat, the tightness turning her gasps into moans and whimpers.

"Ah. Ahn. Ahnnn." Her eyes gently closed, her mouth slightly open, Elsa was helpless to do anything except respond to the visions behind her eyelids and the fire rising up from her cleft. She saw a jumble of images, of Anna's red hair unbound and cascading down her shoulders, Anna's soft lips parting in a fond smile, Anna's eyes shining with love for her sister, Anna's creamy skin dusted with freckles as if she had been sprinkled with cinnamon. Anna's toned legs, her tender hands, the curve of her breasts. Anna.

Elsa's fists gripped the bedsheets. Her body was at war, the urge for release versus the hunger to sustain this exquisite agony as long as possible. She slapped the mattress once and gripped the sheets again. Her head rocked restlessly from side to side.

Elsa felt a soft warm hand slide across her belly and cup her breast. A fingernail raked gently and deftly across her nipple in a way that never failed to affect her, sending electric tingles down her core, along the insides of her thighs and down to her flexing, curling toes. Her body was a violin string, taut and vibrating. Her moans came clearer. She approached her peak.

"Oh Anna oh God yes Anna yes oh God I love you Anna oh God _yes!_" The wild energy in her body was unleashed. She arched, her hips levitating off the bed. She slapped the mattress again, and once more. She cupped both hands over her cleft, protecting herself from any more pleasure than she could bear. Her body fell back to the bed with a thud. She lay gasping for a little while, luxuriating in the ecstasy of release, savouring it for the brief period before her spirit thudded down as hard as her body had.

She raised her head from the pillow and looked down. "Oh. I said her name again, didn't I. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," said Ingrid, looking up at Elsa from between her thighs and smiling compassionately.

"I didn't mean to, Ingrid."

"It's all right. I understand."

"I couldn't help myself."

"I know. It's all right."

Elsa's head flopped back onto the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

Ingrid sat up and wiped her face with a damp washcloth. "Please don't apologize. It really is all right. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You were…there…down there…and I was saying her name. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. I'm happy. I _like_ it when you say her name."

Elsa raised up on her elbows to look at Ingrid, her brow furrowed. "Ingrid, how…why…how can you like it?"

Ingrid's compassionate smile turned a bit naughty. "I like what it does to you."

Elsa's own expression faded from bafflement to bemused contentment. She lay back, and Ingrid scootched up to lie next to her queen, resting her head in the hollow of Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa thought about the strange path that brought this slip of a girl into her bed. _Nine months ago she was a terrified junior housemaid. Now she's here. _When Elsa's incestuous passion for her sister drove them apart, when Elsa was alone and heartbroken, the one person who came to comfort her was Ingrid. Trembling, sweating, and carrying a board game because she heard that her queen was "sad and lonely". When Elsa wasn't up to talking but couldn't bear to be alone, Ingrid sat quietly and played hnefatafl with her. When Elsa and Anna reconnected, fighting to rebuild their sisterhood around a passion that couldn't be returned or denied, Ingrid was always there to be Elsa's calm refuge.

Then four months ago, a little before Christmas, Anna pushed them together under the mistletoe. Elsa finally saw the devoted young woman who had quietly adored her.

They kissed.

_And now she's my… What is she, anyway?_ More than a friend. Less than a lover. Still a faithful servant. _Girlfriend? Protégé? Mistress? Concubine? _Elsa pictured Ingrid in a belly-dancer's costume, harem pants hanging off her slender hips, pale serious face peeking over a veil. She chuckled quietly. _No, not concubine. _

It would've been so much simpler if she could've loved Ingrid the way she loved Anna. And kinder to Ingrid. She liked Ingrid. She was deeply fond of her. She cared about her. But Elsa's love and passion all belonged to her radiant, vibrant, adorable, sometimes infuriating sister. It was a doomed and unnatural love, but it was beautiful and it was hers. _Everyone wants someone to adore them, and someone to adore. I wish they could be the same person. _She gave Ingrid a quick squeeze._ Like she said, I can't be sad for what I've lost. I have to be grateful for what I've had._

"Ingrid, I don't understand how you have the strength not to be jealous."

Ingrid sighed happily. "Strength? Me? Oh no. I'm too lazy and selfish to be jealous."

"Really?" Elsa was feeling a bit better. "Tell me more."

"I'm too lazy to try to nag you into loving me. Especially since it could never work. And I'm too selfish to make myself miserable and spoil my happiness with you. I'd rather be content."

"And you're sure you don't feel even a bit of jealousy?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable I _could_ badger you about spending time with Anna, and act sulky if you mention her name, and slide little digs about her into the conversation until you have to lie about what you're feeling and sneak around to spend time with her. But I don't think I could make you unhappy enough to like me better."

Elsa chuckled softly. "You have a sly sense of humour, Mouse."

"Thank you."

"I just wish you were having a better time." She smiled mirthlessly. "I feel like a poor hostess."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa grew solemn. "Well, I, um, reached my peak and you didn't. It doesn't seem fair to you. I appreciate what you do — 'appreciate' doesn't _begin_ to describe it, I was literally ecstatic — but I wish you were…_enjoying _yourself, too."

The smile faded from Ingrid's face. "Oh. I see."

"What is it?"

"I did enjoy myself. Three times. I didn't think I was doing enough for _you_."

"What? Just now?" She felt Ingrid nod against her shoulder. "What — "

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt!? You've been holding out on me. Did you think I wouldn't enjoy your pleasure?" She sighed, then caressed Ingrid's hair and kissed her forehead. "Silly Mouse. I worry sometimes that you take devotion too far." She felt Ingrid about to apologize, and cut her off. "Shush. And how could I have missed it? Missed them, I guess. How could you be that restrained?"

"I grew up sharing a small bedroom with two older sisters. I can be very quiet. I could show you if you'd like."

"That would be…interesting. I'd like to see that sometime." Elsa stared at the ceiling. She had been raised to be queen. She was taught to rule as she was taught to read and write. The idea that her people would be devoted to her, obedient, was second nature to her. But having that obedient devotion curled up naked at her side was very different. Why was devotion so easy to accept on her throne, but so awkward in her bed?

Lost in thought, it took Elsa a while to notice that Ingrid had already started her demonstration. Ingrid's hand was demurely tucked between her thighs. Only a slight flexing in Ingrid's arm, pressed against Elsa's side, hinted that her hand was moving. Elsa watched in quiet surprise. Ingrid barely moved. To an observer, she would've seemed peacefully asleep. Elsa held her own breath and listened to Ingrid's breathing; faster and deeper, but still smooth and nearly silent. She wanted to hold Ingrid closer but was afraid of disturbing her delicate performance. After a minute or so Ingrid opened her eyes and smiled up at Elsa, her gaze half-drugged with pleasure. Elsa smiled fondly back, and nodded. Ingrid closed her eyes again. Elsa felt Ingrid's motionless body tense in her arms and heard her breath stop. It didn't catch, it simply paused. For long seconds, everything was still.

Then the tension melted away and Ingrid released her breath in a long, deep, silent exhale. She looked adoringly at Elsa again, and mouthed, "Thank you."

They lay together in silence for a long while, Ingrid curled under Elsa's arm, Elsa staring at the ceiling.

"Ingrid?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to go."

Ingrid sighed. "There's nothing I want more, but if my bed's not slept in, people will talk."

"Oh dear." Elsa gave Ingrid a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. That is, I do wish you could stay the night, but I meant that you don't have to go to the Southern Isles for me."

"I leave tomorrow. Everything's arranged."

"It doesn't have to be. I can undo the arrangements. You can stay here. You don't have to put yourself at risk."

Ingrid raised herself up on one elbow to look at Elsa. "Yes, I do. I swore to defend your person. And I will. Unless you've changed your mind about attending Prince Harald's wedding."

"No, I can't. I have to go. Diplomacy."

"You are my queen. If you command me to stay, I will. But unless one of your agents has finally infiltrated King Frederik's castle, it's my duty." Ingrid's eyes pleaded with Elsa."Please, let me do this for you."

Elsa hugged Ingrid to her side. "I'll see you in a month, in the Southern Isles."

"You'll see a silent little housemaid who no one will notice, inconspicuously dusting every secret in the castle." Ingrid giggled. "I'll be quiet as a mouse."

Elsa frowned at her. "You have to take this seriously."

"I do. Of course I do. I'm just happy and excited to serve you like this. I'll be fine. After all, did any of your councillors suspect that I was the one you had spy on them?"

Elsa lay back and chuckled. "You should've seen their faces. I swear, Anna was on the verge of laughing the entire time. When I told them I was going to have a security review they were probably expecting a lecture and a scolding. They weren't expecting me to drop sensitive information — that you retrieved — in front of them and tell them what they were doing wrong. The Councillor of State turned white, the Councillor of the Exchequer was about to faint, even the Councillor for Defense of the Realm looked embarrassed."

"Well, he shouldn't have kept his strongbox keys next to his strongbox then. And none of them imagined it was me, did they."

"Not a one. They all assumed I'd hired some freelance secret agent to test their security. When they pressed for details, Anna made up some story about Finn Rejdersen, international secret agent."

"Finn Rejder—? That sounds like..."

"Yes, the Prince Consort of Corona's old alias. I think Anna was deliberately trying to make me laugh. She nearly did, the brat." Elsa grinned. "You should've been there."

"I was."

"What? When?"

"You were facing the Councillor for Schools and Orphanages, asking if he had something he'd like to share with the rest of the cabinet. I stepped in and refilled the water pitcher. Was that wrong?"

Elsa bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, you were in the room and they still didn't suspect you. I suppose that shows you're more competent than any of my 'real' spies."

"Please have faith in me. I'll be fine."

Ingrid put out the lamp, snuggled closer to Elsa, and they lay in comfortable silence in the dark. Elsa hadn't felt this relaxed for too long. She listened to Ingrid's breathing and smiled contentedly to herself.

She was starting to drift off when Ingrid screwed up her courage and said, "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"When…" _I'm gone, will you miss me? Will you think of me? No, I can't think like that. She has important things to do. _

"When what?"

"When you go to the Southern Isles, I'm sure Anna will do an excellent job as Princess Regent."

Elsa's voice was blurry with sleepiness. "Mm, Anna. She'll be good."

They lapsed into silence again.

Once Elsa had fallen asleep, Ingrid slipped out of bed. She tucked in her queen, then by touch and memory she dressed, gathered her things, and prepared to go. As she reached the door she turned to face the bed. "Good night, Your Majesty," she said softly, and curtseyed. "I love you."

She left, and padded in the darkness to her bed.


	2. Awake And Dreaming

Without looking up from the breakfast roll that she was spreading with cheese, Anna asked, "So, Elsa. 'Sleep' well last night?" She turned her head so that Nils and Helga couldn't see her raised eyebrow.

"Why yes. Very well." Elsa was the picture of sophisticated grace as she buttered her rye bread. Nothing except a glitter in her eye and the trace of a smile gave anything away. "I can't remember a more pleasant night's sleep. In fact, I'd say I was very thoroughly…rested."

"Really? You weren't tossing and turning?"

"I must admit I may have thrashed around a bit. But in the end there's nothing like having a soft cushion next to me, to help me relax."

Anna shoved the roll in her mouth to plug the giggles.

"Are you all right, Anna? Do you need a glass of water?" asked Elsa, her expression politely concerned.

Anna waved away Helga and the water pitcher. Around the mouthful of bun she mumbled, "Mmo fank you, I'm fine." She swallowed. "I just really liked that roll." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned to her sister. "Pleasant dreams, then?"

Smiling but not playful, Elsa said, "Yes. I was dreaming of you."

Anna's urge to giggle abruptly vanished. Seeing her expression, Elsa dipped her head and focused on her plate. They ate in silence.

"So. Elsa." Anna sipped her juice, moistening her suddenly-dry mouth. "Any plans for this morning?"

"Reports to read, petitions to consider. And speaking of reports, you might want to get started on those briefing notes I left for you. You'll be Princess Regent in a month, you know." Elsa smiled proudly and confidently at her sister.

Anna looked down at the table thoughtfully, then up at Elsa. "So just paperwork today? For both of us?"

"If you have any questions you know you can come to me anytime."

Anna paused, then brightened. "Sure. I'll look at those notes, then pop in on you. In your private study, right?"

"Of course."

"Of course," Anna echoed, and set to work on her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Elsa was reading through a budget request from the Councillor for Schools and Orphanages while doodling frost patterns with her pinky on her desk blotter, when she heard a rapid knocking at her door.<p>

"It's me," said Anna in a slightly-too-loud voice. "I'm just here to discuss those notes with you."

Just the distraction she needed. "Come in, Anna."

Anna opened the door a crack, slipped through it, and quickly closed it behind her. She was carrying her papers, and had a cloth bag slung over her shoulder. She glanced quickly from side to side.

Elsa smiled indulgently. "Anna, there's no one in here but me. Or in my outer office. Who are you hiding from?"

"I think you mean, 'From whom are you hiding?'," said Anna, and slid dramatically to the chair across from Elsa's desk.

Elsa's smile deepened. _I knew it'd sink in eventually._ "But what are you doing?"

"I'm here to 'review my notes'. Like you suggested this morning?"

"Then why are you skulking around like…" she chuckled, "…Finn Rejdersen?"

Anna turned to face her directly. "Didn't you want me to help you?"

"With what?"

Anna held up a couple of bonnets and cloaks from her bag. "With sneaking you out so you could see Ingrid off, incognito. Her ship leaves in just over an hour." Anna saw the blank look on Elsa's face, and dropped the disguises back in the bag. "That wasn't a hint this morning?"

"No, I really did plan to do paperwork this morning." With a little more emphasis she added, "And I really did think it'd be a good idea to review those notes."

Anna looked at her, wide-eyed. "You're not seeing her off?"

"I hadn't planned to."

"But she'll be gone for a month."

"I didn't think it'd be necessary." Elsa smiled a little naughtily. "I think she had a pretty good send-off last night."

Anna huffed. "Even so. She's going off to infiltrate the Southern Isles. For a month. Don't you care?"

"Of course I do. But she reassured me last night that she'd be fine. I don't think she'd take offense if I didn't make a fuss."

Anna couldn't understand how Elsa could be so calm. "Of course she wouldn't take offense. She's…she's so Ingrid! I don't think she knows _how_ to take offense. But don't you feel, you know…"

"Go on."

"Don't you like her?"

Elsa straightened in her chair. "Of course I like her. Very much. She's a very good friend. Next to you she's my best friend. I'm very fond of her."

"But don't you feel at all…" Anna's hands flailed as she groped for words. "…sentimental?"

Elsa looked away. "I can't afford to be sentimental. Not with her."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Elsa's irritation flared for a moment, then faded to reveal the sadness beneath it. "She's already attached to me. I don't want her falling in love." Her voice tapered off. "Not while I'm still in love with you."

"Y'know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Elsa's eyes were kind, but tired. "We've talked so much, what more can we say?"

"I think, maybe, you're not so much in love with me anymore."

She blinked. "Anna, I know what I feel."

"Well, maybe not so much." Anna leaned across the desk towards her. "Sometimes I think maybe you're in love with the idea of me. Or even the idea of being in love with me."

"You think I made this up?"

"No! Of course not. Not to begin with, anyway. But maybe this big, dramatic doomed love of yours is so big that it's not really attached to _me_ anymore. I mean," she held up one hand, "a tragic passion that will echo through the ages, and," she held up the other hand, "…me. Just me. I love that you love me, and you know that I love you, but I'm not Guinevere. I'm not Isolde, or Juliet, or whatever. I'm not the sun that blots out the stars and illuminates your soul. I'm not the best or smartest or prettiest or nicest…anything." She shrugged. "I'm just me."

"Anna, don't say that. You're very special. You're—"

"Elsa, there's nothing wrong with me being me. I like being me. But I'm not as dramatic as you."

Elsa sat back. "You think I dramatize things?"

"No, I mean you are…I don't know. I mean, I'm not…" She sat up with a stern expression and a scolding finger, in a parody of regal command. "And I'm certainly not…_foosh!_" She pantomimed firing ice magic from her hands. "You're bigger than life. I'm lifesize. And like I said, that's okay."

"But you're brave, and heroic, and determined, and loyal… You were ready to sacrifice your life to save mine. You were ready to sacrifice…other things, too."

Anna shook her head. "I was just doing things I had to do. But you look at this bigger-than-life love thing between us, and I don't know if you can see me behind it."

Elsa brought her hands together, prayer-wise, and touched her fingertips to her lips. _She has a point. I've thought about this for so long, for so often, maybe I've given it a life of its own._ She looked up at her sister. "Anna, come here please," she asked gently.

Anna walked around the desk and stood in front of her. "What is it?"

"You may be right. I'd like to test that. May I have your hand, please?"

"Wait, what?"

"Just your hand. Just you, just me. With your permission, I'm going to see if those feelings are really there, and not simply in my head." She took a quick, shuddering breath. "Just your hand. Nothing else. If that's okay. If you trust me."

Anna read the calm in Elsa's face and knew there was tension behind it. "Okay, I suppose." She offered the back of her hand to Elsa as if she was approaching a nervous cat.

Elsa cradled Anna's hand in both of hers. Softly, she kissed the hand, brushing and caressing the soft skin with her lips. She stroked her cheek against it, and against the fingers. She gently wrapped the fingers around her hand and kissed each finger in turn. She turned it over and cupped the palm against her cheek, stroking her own face as if Anna was tenderly stroking it, one cheek and then the other. She nuzzled the moister, softer skin of Anna's palm, then inhaled and caught a tantalizing trace of sweat evaporating there. She cupped Anna's hand to her mouth, feeling the fingers warm and soft against her face. She kissed the palm, then each finger, her lips lovingly embracing each one in turn. No teeth, no tongue, no pressure, only the gentlest caress her lips could manage. She put Anna's fingers over her nose and mouth and inhaled, air filtering between the digits. As Elsa moaned, Anna felt Elsa's lips vibrating against her hand. Elsa's lips slid down to the tips of the fingers. She was about to take one in her mouth and suckle it when Anna pulled her hand away.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Anna, startled and guilty, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Elsa saw the shock and discomfort in Anna's face before they both turned away in embarrassment.

"I, um, okay then," said Anna. She held her hand awkwardly at her side,, furiously fighting the urge to break Elsa's heart by wiping it vigorously against her skirt. "I'm, you know, sorry for doubting you. You were right." She stumbled quickly back to her chair, putting the desk between her and Elsa.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It…we…it was a thing we did, and we did it, and now we know. It's okay."

"Anna. Please be honest with me."

She had never seen Elsa look so vulnerable. "Of course."

"When you… When you fixed me up with Ingrid. And just now, when you wanted me to go see her off. Were you…"

Anna leaned forward and spoke softly. "Elsa. You can tell me. Go ahead."

"Were you…trying to get rid of me?"

"I don't follow."

Elsa took a deep breath, then spoke in a rush. "Were you trying to fob me off on someone else so I wouldn't be in love with you anymore? Were you trying to get me to leave you alone? And not bother you anymore?"

Anna leaned over the desk and took Elsa's hands. "No, Elsa, no. It's not like that."

"It disturbs you. I could see it in your face."

"I was never trying to get rid of you. I just wanted to help you. You were doing okay back then, but I could see you were still sad and I thought it'd be nice for you to have someone to do…that stuff with. And with you and Ingrid getting on so well, I wanted it to, you know, keep going on well. But I'd never want to get rid of you." Elsa smiled at her, relieved. "I'm just glad there's someone else who can help you with your affliction."

The expression on Elsa's face slammed shut. "My what."

Uh oh. "Your…" oh god oh god oh god oh god "…little problem. Inconvenience. Thing."

"Affliction. You think my love for you is an affliction."

"Well…"

"You think I'm sick."

Anna stood, and started pacing. "It's not like you can help it. I mean, you're not a bad person. But it is kind of unnatural. And, sort of, not entirely…sensible."

"You think I'm insane."

"No!"

"I could see it. In your expression, just now, when you pulled your hand away."

"I was scared. And overwhelmed. But not like that. When I saw how you were reacting… Do you know what it's like to have that kind of power over someone you love, but a power that you can't really control? Do you know how scary that is?" She shook her head. "Oh perkele, of course you do. Forget I said anything." And to herself, "Shut _up_, Anna."

"You think it's unnatural. You think it's madness."

"Well, yeah, but so do you! I mean, that's what you said."

Elsa stood up. "That's different!"

"Why?"

"_I don't know!_" She stepped back, turned away. "I don't know. I'm sorry." Still looking at the floor, she asked, "Anna, what time is it?"

They had made a rule never to go more than twenty-four hours without speaking to each other.

Anna looked at the wall clock. "Just after ten thirty."

"I'll see you by ten thirty tomorrow. Tell Kai to have my lunch brought here, please."

Anna took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "I'll do that. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"Tomorrow."

Elsa sat down again. Anna reached the door and turned. She paused. "Tomorrow." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Anna was curled up in an armchair in the castle's library, reading a biography of Jeanne d'Arc and sipping tea, when she heard the door open. Without looking up she said, "I'm not done my tea, Nils, come back later."<p>

"It isn't Nils."

"Elsa!" She jumped up, ran to her sister, and hugged her. "It's great to see you. And so soon. You do know I'm sorry, right? I didn't mean any of those things I said, and I'm so sorry about—"

"It's not that." Elsa detached herself and took a step back. "But thank you. Those things you said _were_ true. It just hurt hearing them out loud. Hearing them from you." She looked down and away. "Would you mind sitting down? There's something I'd like you to look at."

"Sure." Anna returned to her armchair. The other armchair was on the far side of the room, so Elsa conjured a straight-backed chair of ice for herself. She handed a small slab of ice to Anna, and sat down.

_Déjà vu. _The rectangular slab was about half the size of the book she was reading. It was plain, except for angular letters inside which read:

_If you were not queen  
>nor I a servant,<br>I'd be your servant  
>and you my queen.<em>

"Huh." Anna thought it over, holding the piece of ice away from her so it wouldn't drip in her lap. She looked up at Elsa and smiled awkwardly. _This again._ "This is very sweet, of course, but I think I'm missing something. Maybe my head's still stuck in French," she said, waving the ice at the book she was reading, then stopping before she dripped water on it, "but I don't see what you're getting at. I mean, I'm not a queen. I'm not even Princess Regent yet."

"What? Oh. I see. No, it wasn't for you. It was for me."

"Oh. Good." Anna sighed. "I didn't want to say it, but it's not your best work. Ice-wise."

Elsa chuckled ruefully. "No, it's not mine. It's from…" She tilted her head, shrugged.

"Ingrid. Yeah. Um, would you mind?" She passed the dripping ice back to Elsa, who took it back and refroze it.

"She left it with Olaf for me." Elsa tapped the ice message against her thigh. "So."

Anna nodded. "Yeah. That whole 'don't let Ingrid fall in love with me' thing? I kind of think that ship has sailed. So to speak." Elsa nodded and looked down, her thick white braid falling forward. Anna looked at the ice message again. "Say, do you think she was copying the ice sculpture you sent to me that one time? Because, you know, that was sweet even if it did mess things up for a while. Or was she thinking, 'Hey, Elsa likes ice,' so…ice?"

Elsa shook her head, trying to clear it. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I guess not. But it does make sense. I mean, she is your Elsa."

"My…what?"

"Your Elsa. She's your Elsa."

"No, I heard you, I just don't follow."

"She's your Elsa, and you're her Anna." Elsa continued to look blankly at her. "Not exactly, because you two do things that you and I never did, quite. And I love you while you just like her a lot, but you do care about her. Anyway, you're in the same position with her that I am with you, and vice versa. She loves you in a way you can't love her back, and you care about her and want her to loosen up and have fun, but you don't want to hurt her by giving too much. That's about it, right?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "You're saying that you know what I'm going through."

"Yeah."

"And you can tell me what to do."

Anna bit her lip. "Well, that's where the wheels fall off the wagon. I wish I could but I'm still making this up as I go along." She smiled gently and patted Elsa's knee. "But I can listen, and understand."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's hand as relief lit up her face. "Thank you, Anna. That would help. A lot."

_Oh god, I hope it does,_ thought Anna behind her comforting smile.


	3. A Letter To Arendelle

Miss Ingrid Andersen  
>Servant's Quarters<br>Kongenshjem Castle  
>Kingdom Of The Southern Isles<p>

Mrs. E. Vinterhavn  
>General Delivery<br>City Of Arendelle  
>Kingdom Of Arendelle<p>

Dear Mrs. Vinterhavn:

I hope this letter finds you well and enjoying your visit to the city of Arendelle.

Thank you very much for your _letter of recommendation_. It was well _received_ and _without question_ secured me this position at the Royal Castle. I am a Junior Housemaid again and am cleaning and dusting rooms all through the castle. Mr. Møller who is in charge of all the servants has assured me that if I perform well during the Royal Wedding that I would be permitted to stay on.

Having been so recently living in the Kingdom Of Arendelle before returning to my homeland of the Southern Isles, I am an object of some interest to the other servants. After the Unpleasantness of last year there is much speculation as to Arendelle's intentions towards the Southern Isles and vice versa. I could not tell them anything of interest, I'm afraid.

I have been told that messages are routinely checked for Arendellan codes in which case I must apologize to the King's Men for not writing a more interesting letter ha ha.

I am also told that the King's Men are "on the lookout" for a secret agent named Finn Rejdersen. The other servants have asked me what I know of him, which is nothing at all sadly. I promised that if I was approached by a debonair rogue that I would let them all know, and we all had a good laugh.

Please tell your girls Elsie and Hanna that I hope they are well and enjoying each other's company. I particularly miss tucking in Elsie at the end of the day. Seeing her relaxed and comfortable in her bed was always a great comfort to me. I am writing her a bedtime story the first part of which is below.

* * *

><p>The Beautiful White Cat And The Little Black Mouse<p>

Once upon a time there was a Beautiful White Cat and a Little Black Mouse. Despite the great distance between them, even though everyone thought such a thing was impossible, they became the best of friends. The Beautiful White Cat was kind and thoughtful to the Little Black Mouse, and the Little Black Mouse was devoted and faithful to the Beautiful White Cat. She liked nothing better than to stroke the fur of the Beautiful White Cat until she purred, or curl up beside her, or serve her, or simply be with her.

One day the Beautiful White Cat received an invitation from her neighbours the Foxes to come visit their den. "I'm not sure what to do," she said to her friend the Mouse.

A while before, a Bad Fox had come to her home and deceived her sister the Beautiful Ginger Cat, and tried to hurt her sister and herself. The Beautiful White Cat drove the Bad Fox away, and hadn't spoken to her neighbours the Foxes since, nor they to her.

"Perhaps they are sorry for what the Bad Fox did," said the Mouse, "and wish to make amends."

"Perhaps they are loyal to the Bad Fox," said the Cat, "and wish me ill."

"I can help," said the Little Black Mouse. "I can sneak into their den and listen to them plan, and tell you what is in their hearts."

"You are tiny," said the Cat, "and they can swallow you up in a single gulp."

"I am tiny," said the Mouse, "and good at hiding. I will stay in the shadows and not be seen. You have been kind to me, as kind as you are beautiful, and you are very beautiful. Please let me do this for you."

"Very well," said the Beautiful White Cat, and before she could blink the Little Black Mouse was gone.

The Little Black Mouse was as good as her word. In the den lived a litter of Foxes and their father Reynard who led them. She scampered silently through the Foxes' den, sitting quietly in the shadows and listening as the Foxes plotted and argued. And even though the Foxes were large and fierce and could swallow her up in a single gulp she was not afraid, because she was devoted to a purpose greater than herself.

That night she made a little nest to sleep in, and thought over what she had learned that day. On her left paw she counted the Foxes who wished ill upon the Beautiful White Cat.

One had said, "Reynard is old, and knows he cannot lead us against the Cats as he should." This Fox wanted to rule the den himself.

One had said, "The Beautiful White Cat has sharp teeth, and claws that are even sharper. How can she have these and not mean to attack us with them?" This Fox loved to fight, and could not imagine anyone who didn't.

One had said, "Her teeth are not so sharp, neither are her claws. We could defeat her easily." This Fox was afraid of the Beautiful White Cat, and meant to prove he wasn't.

And one had said, "Why does she have such a beautiful home while we are cramped in our den? For the good of our litter, we need that land more than she." This Fox was greedy.

On one of her hind paws she counted Reynard and the other Foxes who wished to make peace. She meant no disrespect. It was simply that her hind paws had five toes, and her front paws had only four.

One had said, "Reynard is old, and wise. We should respect his judgement." This Fox wanted to rule the den beside his father.

One said, "The Beautiful White Cat has sharp teeth, and claws that are even sharper. We would do well to have her as a friend." This Fox was afraid of the Beautiful White Cat, but meant to prove he was prudent.

One said, "She has a beautiful home while we are cramped in our den? For the good of our litter, we should make peace and trade with her again." This Fox was greedy.

One said, "We have been good neighbours before. We should be good neighbours again." This Fox did not love to fight, and could not imagine anyone who did.

And Reynard had said, "We shall invite the Beautiful White Cat to our den, and see if she will be our neighbour again." And that is all he said.

On her right paw she counted the other Foxes. And what a collection of Foxes they were!

One said "Attack" when the other Foxes said attack, and "Make peace" when the others called for peace.

One said, "Do what you will. There are berries to be eaten and vixens to be chased. Let me know what you decide."

One said, "Our brother the Bad Fox has shamed us, and we must renounce him. But he is our brother, and we must stand by him." And in the end it was as if he had said nothing.

And one said "I will go and think on this, and return with an answer." He had not returned with an answer.

The Little Black Mouse thought on this as she lay curled in her nest. There were other mice hiding in the den, but she could not speak of these things to them. This made her feel lonely, and she missed the Beautiful White Cat. But thinking of her friend the Cat made her happy again, as she remembered the warmth and affection they had shared. She pulled the memories over herself like a blanket, curled a little tighter in her nest, and slept.

* * *

><p>This is as far as I have gone with the story. I hope Elsie finds it entertaining and instructional, and I hope to have more to share with her soon. Once again, I hope this letter finds you and Elsie and Hanna well and happy. I look forward to the day we can meet again.<p>

Your servant,

Miss Ingrid Hanna Andersen.


	4. Up And Down

Elsa sat a little straighter in her chair and looked over the councillors seated around the table. "One last thing, gentlemen." As she spoke, she surreptitiously slid a note to Anna, sitting beside her. "Some of you have expressed reservations about Anna's fitness to rule in my stead while I'm gone." Elsa paused. "Don't."

Anna peeked at the note. It was a sketch of a cat sitting up, its tail curled around its feet. _Sit like a cat, not like a mouse? But I haven't been fidgeting. Hardly at all, anyway._

The Councillor Of The Exchequer took off his glasses. "With all due respect to Her Highness, and to Your Majesty of course, I merely wanted to know what recourse we had if the Princess were to make a decision that was…not in the best interests of the kingdom."

_Oh, it was a __**warning**__._ Anna did her best to look as imperious as her sister.

"There's a flaw in your question," said Elsa. "You said, 'With all due respect.' If you gave us all _due_ respect, you wouldn't have asked that question."

"Er, that is — "

"Let me say something I shouldn't need to say." Elsa put her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples. "From the moment I leave next week to the moment Princess Anna chooses to rescind that authority — "

_Chooses? It's not automatic?_ Anna kept her face still, but couldn't help glancing at Elsa in surprise.

" — she is your sovereign. You will respect and obey her as you do me. You _do_ still respect and obey me, yes?" She raised an eyebrow at Exchequer.

He grinned nervously. "Th-that is, what I meant to say — "

"You are a Councillor. Councillors counsel. Rulers rule. If, the moment I leave, the Princess Regent orders my assassination, there had damn well better be an assassin waiting for me when I come back. Am I clear?"

Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "I would never — "

"I never meant to suggest — "

"You know she would never do such a thing, because you trust her judgement. So do I. I know she would never do anything to harm me, or the kingdom. That's why I trust her with that authority, and why you will, too." She tidied her already-tidy notes. "The meeting is concluded. You may go."

The councillors bowed and filed out a little faster than usual, leaving Anna alone with Elsa. She put her hand on Elsa's arm, more gently this time. "Listen. Elsa. Is there something you need to tell me? That you want to talk about?"

Elsa put her hand on Anna's, and gazed thoughtfully at their hands together. "What I want…" She sat up. "What I want to do is go for a walk."

"Oh."

"With you, if you're free."

"Oh. Sure. Where to?"

"Someplace quiet. Do you remember that path you showed me, on the northeast side of the fjord?"

"Elsa, that's not a walk, that's a climb. It's practically straight up. I mean, I'd love to, if you're up to it."

"Very well, then." Elsa stood to leave.

"Now remember your hiking boots. Just because you can cool off your feet doesn't mean you can't still get blisters and stuff. Which you won't, because you'll be wearing good socks and those boots I got you. Right?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, of course. Thank you for looking out for me."

"I'll get a carriage and meet you out front in a minute. Oh, and water. I'll get some water. And boots, and a light jacket. And I think we have some walking sticks. Make that five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa smiled warmly at her sister as Anna started to leave, turned around, paused, and turned around to leave again. "Five minutes, Anna."

Ten minutes later Anna drew up a light carriage at the castle's front entrance.

* * *

><p>It was a clear, sunny spring day. The hillside was green and lush. Bushes and wildflowers framed the grassy path upwards, the trees were thick with leaves, the air was heavy with the smell of new growth. Anna tried to share these with her sister, but for all the attention Elsa paid as she marched up the hillside she might as well have been climbing a staircase.<p>

After about half an hour they reached a clear plateau. Anna wiped her forehead and said, "Okay, let's stop. It's time for a break."

"You're tired already?"

"No, you are." Anna took Elsa by the hand and pulled her off and into the clearing. "I'm the one who tromps everywhere and you're the one who sits and looks regal, remember? Now sit down, take a deep breath, and look at the sky." Elsa stood, fidgeting. "Elsa, sit! Good girl." Anna grinned at her and flopped on the grass.

Elsa sat hugging her knees for about a minute, then got up and paced around the clearing.

"Well, if you can't sit still anyway, could you do something for me?" Anna stood up and brushed herself off.

Elsa stood still, but still looked around restlessly. "Certainly. What?"

Anna made a show of assessing the clearing. "I think this place could use…a gazebo. Right there. A big one. And maybe some ruined pillars along there, facing."

"A folly?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Anna, a folly is an architectural term for — "

"That was a 'joke', Elsa." Anna gave her a playful shove. "I'm sure you've read about them."

"Oh." Elsa smiled, chuckled at herself. "So you mean a public works project?"

"No, just you. Right now." Anna took Elsa's hands and looked at her affectionately, and with a spark of childlike fun in her eyes. Softly she said, "Do the magic."

Elsa had a sudden flashback to the day that she and Anna were playing in the ballroom as children, the day that she… "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Pleeeease? Please please please?"

Anna's eagerness broke the spell. Smiling with amusement, and secretly flattered, Elsa pulled her hands away and prepared. She stepped to the place Anna had indicated and stamped her foot. A hexagon of ice blossomed underneath her, spread and rose majestically to form the base of the gazebo, ringed by a waist-high railing. Suddenly six slender pillars shot up, grew delicate corner braces, and supported a peaked roof of icy latticework. The spring sunlight shone and dazzled reflections and refractions through the crystal, scattering rainbows and brilliant shafts of light. Elsa created a bench and sat down. She looked thoughtfully across the clearing, stood again, and moved to the railing. She gestured and six Roman pillars, milky ice the colour of white marble, emerged from the grass in a gently curving line. "Ruins," Elsa murmured. She flicked a finger at each one, and in turn each pillar's capital cracked loose and landed on the ground. She turned to Anna, then held up a hand to wait. "Almost forgot." With a swift flick of her hand a gap opened in the railing and stairs extended down towards Anna. "All right." Elsa smiled shyly. "Do you like it?"

Anna ran up the stairs to her sister, grinning, her eyes shining in delight. She spun Elsa around, then looked up at — through — the roof as she turned on the spot, her arms outstretched. "This is amazing!"

A blush brought unaccustomed colour to Elsa's face. "You really think so? I thought by now you might have grown bored with my…" A smile illuminated her face. "My _gift."_

"Oh, I will _never_ get bored of this. This is amazing. _You_ are amazing. This is…"

Light danced teasingly in Elsa's eyes. "Surprising? Astonishing? Impressive?"

Anna shrugged, then threw her hands in the air. "Amazing!" They laughed, she wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her tightly.

Anna led Elsa around the gazebo. "You see? See what beautiful things you can do? Well, I mean obviously you can see it, it's right there. But you see how beautiful and magical you can make stuff? Isn't it incredible?" Elsa saw it through Anna's eyes, with Anna's enthusiasm, and it was exalting. Anna stepped in front of Elsa and locked her eyes on her sister's. "You. _You_ are amazing."

She took Elsa by the hand. "Now come here." She led Elsa to the bench and they sat side by side. "You were acting weird in the Council meeting, then you come out here and march up the hill like, I don't know, you're conquering it or something. Elsa, is there something you want to tell me?"

Elsa looked around at everything except Anna. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Okay, then is there something you _don't_ want to tell me?" Anna waited for a response. "Right. Well, then there's something I have to say." Anna spun around on the bench, facing backwards so she could look Elsa in the eyes without twisting around. "That thing you said, about me being Regent until I give it back. And that other thing, about, you know, the assassination thing. I mean, it kind of sounded like you were making a point, but it also sounded like…" Anna sighed heavily. "Elsa, are you trying to tell me you want to stop being queen? That you want me to take over?"

Elsa gently patted Anna's thigh. "No. God, no. I would never wish that on you. I do want you to be ready, but that's not the same thing."

"Well, something's been bugging you. I think you'd better tell me what it is."

Elsa sighed, shook her head sadly. "I…I'd like you to see this." She pulled out an envelope addressed to Mrs. E. Vinterhavn, handed it to Anna, and folded her hands in her lap. Anna pulled out the letter and read it through. "Oh, this is about Ingrid's feelings, isn't it."

Elsa looked unsettled. "Not that. Not just that. Anna, tell me what you think of the letter."

"First off, I know you're worried about her getting too close, but I've got to say I think it's adorable. The letter, I mean. And really sweet. And I think it was really clever, too."

Like a tutor prompting a reluctant student, Elsa said, "And what did you think was clever about it?"

"Well, the way she put her spy report into a children's story. The den is the Southern Isles and the foxes are the princes and the king, right?"

"Right. You spotted that the first time you read the letter, and you weren't even looking for it." Elsa got up and started pacing, waving her hands. "You think King Frederik's agents wouldn't see it? She might as well have written, 'Dear King Frederik, I am a spy. Sincerely, Ingrid. P.S. I'm in love with Elsa.' My god. This is terrible. _Stupid_."

Anna swung around again. "I don't think it's really fair to be mad at her. She's doing the best she can."

"I'm not angry at her, I'm angry at _me_. _I'm_ stupid. _I_ sent her. Would anything have been easier than telling her not to go?" Elsa scoffed in frustration. "If I'm lucky, she's only in prison."

"Elsa, I'm sure she's all right. If she's in any kind of trouble, I'm sure you could — "

"This is just a symptom, Anna!" Elsa turned to face her. "I'm a fraud. An impostor."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not a real queen. I don't know what I'm doing."

"That is so not true. All that stuff about rules and laws and regulations? You know that backwards and forwards."

"So does any competent law clerk. But it's my job to make the important decisions. Like, don't send someone you…don't endanger people you…don't put people in danger."

"Elsa, how could you know — "

"It's my _duty_ to know. And I don't. It's not as if I chose to be queen."

"Wow." Anna took it in. "So, what did you want to be?"

"I have no idea! I never even considered it. It was always there, approaching like an oncoming train."

"Hey, Elsa. You know who really wanted the throne? And believed in himself?"

"Who?"

"Prince Hans."

Elsa huffed derisively.

"No, really," continued Anna. "It's not like you want the crown for the wrong reasons, like him, and if you didn't care about doing the right thing you wouldn't be this upset. So it's like that's a good thing, right?"

"It's no use, Anna. As a queen or a person, I'm a disaster."

"How can you even say that?"

"Oh Anna. Look at my life." She chopped the air with her hands for each example, blasting and re-blasting the pillars. "I nearly kill my sister. I shut her out for years. I freeze Arendelle. I nearly kill you _again_. I nearly _get_ killed. You save me. I cut off trade with two major trading partners and nearly destroy our economy. A year later I throw myself at you indecently. I nearly destroy our love. I nearly destroy my spirit. Ingrid saves me. I freeze Arendelle _again_. You try to save Arendelle and me. I nearly kill myself. You and Kristoff save me, and Arendelle. And now…" She waved at the letter still in Anna's hands. "I may have killed Ingrid. I can't dodge catastrophes forever." Her lower lip trembling, she indicated the gazebo. "This is my pattern." She half-chuckled, half-sobbed. "Cause a disaster, climb a mountain, build an ice structure. Exactly the same."

"No, it's completely 100% different."

"How?"

"I'm here. That's how it's different. I'm here for you."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm a failure."

Anna ran to her and hugged her tightly as Elsa began to sob. "Shush. You are not a failure. You're a wonderful person and a wonderful queen."

"I'm a tragedy waiting to happen," Elsa choked out through her crying.

"No! Nobody talks about my sister like that, not even you. All those bad things that happened, _you didn't do them_. Those were things that happened _to_ you. You're strong and brave and noble, and smart and loving and…and other stuff I can't think of right now."

" 'I didn't do them.' Did I shut you out for years?"

"You were protecting me. _You_ were saving _me_."

"Did I k-kiss you? Not like a sister? That's something I didn't do?"

Anna held Elsa at arm's length to look at her. "You can't help what you feel. You can't help who you are. And it's okay." She held Elsa tightly again, and stroked her hair as Elsa cried heavily on her shoulder. "It's okay. I love you. And whatever happens, we'll fix it together. And if we can't fix it, we'll get through it together. I love you, and I'm here for you."

They stood that way for a long while, Elsa sobbing, her body shaking against Anna as she stroked Elsa's hair and shushed her.

Then Elsa began sobbing louder. Anna whispered in her ear, "What is it, sweetie? What's the matter?"

"You're so good to me, and you're holding me, and I felt so warm and loved…and it feels so good when you hold me…and then…and then I started w-wanting you again."

"It's okay."

"It's not fair, Anna. You don't deserve that."

"It's okay." Anna kept holding Elsa tightly. "You didn't try anything, did you?"

"…nnno…"

"And you wouldn't, would you."

"…no…"

"Then it's okay. It's okay. I love you, and I'll always be here for you." Anna let Elsa cry herself out. A treacherous thought at the back of Anna's mind pointed out that if she held her sister very tightly, Elsa wouldn't be able to move enough to try anything. She pushed the thought down and focused on comforting Elsa.

Finally, with a sigh, Elsa pulled gently away from Anna. "There, you see?" said Anna. "You think pretty highly of me, so if I say you're really special you've got to believe me. Right?"

Elsa laughed. "I suppose so." Anna reached for a handkerchief but Elsa already had one out. "I always carry two, these days," she explained.

Anna led her to the bench and sat her down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a dishrag: limp, soggy, and wrung out." She smiled bravely.

Anna handed her a bottle of water. "Here. Drink this." She did. "Now, do you think you can make it back down?"

Elsa sighed again. "I don't know. Even if it is downhill."

"If it were winter we could…ski… Oh, Elsa?"

"What?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elsa tilted her head to one side. "Oh, Anna, I don't know."

"Hey, it beats walking."

Anna's grin began to creep into Elsa's heart. "Oh, all right. For you."

"For us."

And on skis made of ice, on a path of snow, Elsa brightening and Anna whooping in exhilaration, they made their way home.


	5. A Letter To Anders

Miss Ingrid Andersen

Servant's Quarters

Kongenshjem Castle

Kingdom Of The Southern Isles

Mr. Anders V. Andersen

General Delivery

Dear Anders:

It's been two years since you died, and I still miss you very much. Quite a lot has happened since my last letter, and while I do talk to you in my head, I still feel I need to catch you up.

When I wrote you last year, I had been working as a Junior Chambermaid at the Royal Castle, but had yet to be spoken to by the Queen. And now I am a friend to the Queen, and to Princess Anna as well. It is remarkable. I feel more joy than I have ever felt before in my life. I love her, although I mustn't say so.

The Queen is a singular woman of rare beauty. She is kind and wise and just. She is responsible for everyone and everything in Arendelle, which is a burden. I am honoured to help her.

She also has magical powers of ice and snow.

I wish you were alive to meet Her Majesty, or that she had met you when you were alive. I think it would have done you both good. I believe you would have understood each other's isolation. Hers may have been harder. She had to impose it on herself.

I think you could have made her feel better about being romantically attracted to her sister. I think she could have made you feel better about the times you ejaculated when I was washing you. I know you were never romantically attracted to me, and that you couldn't help it. You were probably thinking about Brigit Olesen ha ha. But it made me sad because with all that illness had done to your body, it was the only time you were ashamed of it, and you never needed to be. At any rate you could both have someone to talk to.

You could have reassured each other that it's all right to think of one person while another person is giving you pleasure. Oh, it just occurred to me that it was me both times! Now I'm imagining the two of you comparing notes on me which I think would be very funny, if embarrassing. And what an odd thing for the two of you to have in common.

You would also enjoy meeting Princess Anna. If Brigit is anything to go by, you would find her even prettier. She seems very happy with her paramour, a Sami ice-cutter, but she is very kind-hearted and would have been happy to talk with you, which is more than we can say about Brigit.

You will never guess what I am doing now. I am a spy for the Queen, in the castle of King Frederik of the Southern Isles. She is visiting soon, and even though the King had Prince Hans exiled to Faroe Island she is worried that some may be sympathetic to Prince Hans. And she is right. I sent her a letter to that effect.

It is strange how much of our life together prepared me for this. If I had not spent so much time reading to you and turning pages for you, I never would have learned to read and write so fluently. If Father had not brought Mother home from the Southern Isles, or spoke to each other in Southlige to keep secrets from us, we never would have taught each other the language and I could not now pass as a native of the Southern Isles. If I had not told you everything I saw and heard outside, I would not be as observant as I am.

But the most important thing I learned from you has nothing to do with that. You taught me, by word and example, that I can't be sad for what I've lost. I have to be grateful for what I had. And I had you.

I wish I could have remembered that lesson at your funeral. Once again, I apologize for making a scene. I never should have hurt Mrs. Oland. I'm told she's fully recovered, although Mother says she still remains distant with our family.

But she did say, at your funeral, that it was a blessing that you were dead. And that you had been a burden. And that it was a shame that you had been given to our family. I _could_ still have been good, if she hadn't said she wondered what you could have done to deserve to suffer so long and die so soon.

_Deserve?_ How could you deserve that? If someone as smart and funny and loving as you deserved to die, why did I deserve to live? Or her? Or anyone? Maybe she _did_ deserve to die. _Maybe it's a shame she didn't. __**Maybe it's a shame I didn't, too.**_

I had to step away for a minute. I'm back now.

You taught me to be grateful for what I had. And I am. I'm very grateful that you were my brother, and that I got to love you for as long as I did. I remember the games we played, the books we read, the talks we had, and I'm happy. I remember how you used to make me laugh, and I laugh again. I'm grateful for everything I was able to do for you. I'm even grateful for the time I undressed and held your hand against my body so that you would know what a woman looked and felt like, even if it was only your sister, even if you were embarrassed afterwards. I'm glad I could give you that before you died, since you gave so much to me.

It's strange how many people assumed I was the one keeping you happy, and not vice versa.

After you died, I forgot to be grateful. It very nearly killed me. But I've learned that lesson again, and I don't want you to worry about me.

I have to go burn this letter now, and when I do I will imagine that the soul of the letter will leave the ashes as your soul left your body, and that it will rise up to meet you. I know that's not true. It's stupid. I know that you are dead. But imagining makes me happy. And as I have learned from my love for the Queen, sometimes even the unlikeliest things I imagine can happen.

I still miss you very much though.

Your loving sister,

Ingrid.


End file.
